The Uzumaki Uchia Clone KANE
by KaiDrago1
Summary: There is a new ninja to the story and is more familiar to Naruto and Sasuke than anyone else in the village. Kane the one who is without a soul, A CLONE, and not just any clone but a clone of Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you all like it. Kane/Ino/Karin/and Temari passably more vote please. possible lemon depends on my head voices.
1. The Arrival

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja".**

( Chapter 1 ) The Awakening

It was a typical weekend at midnight when there was the sound of footsteps in a running manner.

"Got...to...find...Konoha...fast." the white and crimson haired, 8-year-old said breathlessly.

When he passed by a home with clothes drying he said, "Great...some clothes...so i don't...get cold...to bad for...the kid I...got this from," So he took a set of pants, shirts, and so on and continued his journey home.

(Konoha main gate)

"Who's there!" one of the guards shout, "Identify yourself!"

"I...I...I don't know who I am, all i know is that I'm from Konoha." the young juvenile replied.

"What clan r u young man?" the leaf joning asked.

"I...I don't even know who i am much less my clan" then he noticed a plack around his neck, with the letters KN on it.

"So" the joning said, "Your name is Kane as it would seem, come with me to Hokake Sarutobi.

"All right then." the child said softly.

( Hokake mansion)

There was a knock at the door, " Come in." the old man said weakly.

"Sir there was an intruder that says he is from here in the leaf but..." the man stared at the young man, "And doesn't know his clan name or his own till he looked at this."

The joning threw the plack over to the desk. The old hokake takes a long hard look and sighs. "Leave us, but thank you for your report."

The joning left, now it was the old man and juvenile in the room studying each other for a long moment.

"Well you say you don't know who you are or where you came from?" the old man asks in a polite fashion. So the young child says back, "Um, not exactly but i do have a very weird feeling that I belong here somehow."

This gave the hokake an idea that might help someone who would need him. "Would you like somewhere to stay uh, Kane is it, I may have a good place for you."

**sorry but more will come thanks for reading.**


	2. The Secondary Bonds

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja".**

Chapter 2 the secondary bond

( Ichiraku raman shop)

" Well you two should get going to the academy now," the owner said, "It's already starting without you guys."

The two delinquents smiled at the man and Kane said, "All right old man we're going, by the way did you get the gift I asked for?"

"Come on Kane let's go paint the Hokage's faces?" The blond bragged, "You really think we'll get away with it Naruto, I am having very little confidence in you and me doing it and getting out alive and well." the other delinquent replied back.

"Well then it's a yes knowing you, so come on then or are you scared Iruka-sensei will have your and my asses?"

This made Kane think, but he gave in, "Alright then let's get this over with then."

**(****sorry but I'm going to skip to the scene where they are tied together and are taught a lesson)**

They were in the middle of the room when Iruka-sensei spoke, "You two are in big trouble, I'm disappointed in you Kane you knew better than that why did you disgrace the Hokage faces like that?"

"It's because I know that I'm going to be better than all of them!" Naruto yells at his favorite sensei.

"Naruto shut up please, he asked me not you, and to answer your question it's that same as Naruto said he and I are better than all the Hokage that is it."

"(sigh) Well class looks like we'll do a transformation jutsu test today because of the little trouble makers here."

**(sorry skipping all the way to the shadow clone test)**

"UH, COME ON!" the blonde boy complained, "Ah, is little Naruto baby crying now?" a voice came from behind them,"You really shouldn't brag a lot...Sasuke-teme."Kane remarked.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Iruka sensei spoke.

Then the sandy blonde shouts as loud as he can, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

**(thanks for reading like for some more readers so wait for my next one till then)**


	3. Cloning Friendships

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja". enjoy**

Chapter 3 Cloning Friendships

(At the academy)

The white/crimson haired boy finally turned to look at his clone when there wasn't even a clone there to begin with.

"WHAT, WHERE IS MY CLONE IT SHOULD BE HERE!" Kane had no idea that he couldn't do it he has trained to the bone to graduate from the academy.

"(Sigh) I'm disappointed Kane, after working so hard to get so far," Iruka sensei spoke. "YOU FAIL!"

(The swing outside the academy)

"Man this blows," the sandy haired child commented, "I've been working so damn hard to FAIL the exam, I mean come on why does it have to be this day i screw it up!" then out of no where Misuki sensei was next to the two friends.

(rooftop with Misuki)

"You know that Iruka is only trying to push you guys harder so you can be better ninjas. But..." Misuki sensei announced.

"There is a way for you guys to pass, its a secret but I'll let you in on it."

(later in the academy)

"Kane-kun wait up!" yelled a familiar female voice.

"Huh, Ino-chan how are you, did you pass?" the Wolf-cub kid spoke with a blush.

"Would you believe that I passed, cause I did how about you Kane?" the mind walker said.

With a sad look the clone answers "I didn't make even one clone out of the chakra I have."

"Aaaaaahhhh, bummer well good luck with the next test then hope you pass then cause i want you in my squad instead of that jerk Sasuke, or that lazy ass Shikamaru."the crush replied.

"Thanks Ino-chan hope you don't get stuck with either of them." he said with a wolf gleam in his eyes.

In Kane's mind '_I'll make it no matter what if what Mizuki-Sensei says is true then it is a sure shot win for me and Naruto.'_

(cabin in the forest)

"alright Mizuki-Sensei said that we learn anything on this we get in for sure." Naruto blurts out.

"Hm, alright what's first on the scroll then...OH, COME ON NOT THAT!" yells the wolf child.

(3 hours later)

"(sigh) I guess we did it huh, we're ninja now Naruto."

"Hehehe, ya took a while didn't it?" Replies the blond with a fox smile.

"I'VE FOUND YOU!" yells at the two boys. "Hehe, it's over give up."

"Well at least we learned that jutsu Naruto." says the wolf boy.


	4. The Truth

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

Chapter 4 The Truth

* * *

"The fox spirit that attacked the leaf and Iruka's family has taken over your body. You are the Kuubi no kitsune." Mizuki mused.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yells.

"so they have been sneaking around and lieing things about you your whole life." Mizuki continued " didn't you think its strange how the treated you. And you Kane your the greatest discovery of them all."

"What the fuck are you talkin' about Mizuki why am I so different then you and everyone in the village?" Kane replies

"It's because that when they test your blood to see who your related to, that they found exact matches of Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha in you and no one has any records of your birth anywhere in the elemental nations."

"Your...your lying I...I...I'm normal I have to have a mother and father like most people. Your just messing with my head!" The so called 'clone' said back. As so Kane is having blue bubble like chakra forming around him as a second skin.

**"You cub should not have been treated like that. neither you nor the Kyuubi jinchuoriki Naruto." **Kane hears inside of himself.

'W...who are you and what are you doing in my head?' the clone thought.

**"Your my host, I'm the Great Ten Tailed Wolf, Sobaka and I'm only the Yin part of the ten tails my sister Sabaki is my Y****ang and we are the only Bijuu that can pic a host. I chose you because you have a pure heart and can make great relationships with others easy." **The Bijuu answers back.

**"And right now I'm giving you my chakra to add your fight."**

'So wait this is your chakra it...it doesn't feel demonic at all it feels...right.'

**"Yes cub it is mine but it is good chakra and you may use it but wisely I'll have to teach you how to use it later."**

"I won't let you hurt anyone especially Naruto and Iruka-Sensei. I am the Yin Ten Tailed Wolf host and I won't hold back against a monster like you Mizuki!" he said in a deep voice and as the odd chakra finally covered his entire body in a wolf like shape.

"What ever you call yourself you're still a freak and an outcast. No one will love you!" Mizuki says trying to cover his fear to the boy.

"K...Kane what's h...happened to you your...your covered in blue chakra what...what are you?" Naruto lets looking to his long time friend looks at him with a smile and speaks.

"I'm just like you now Naruto now I have something inside like you do and I'm not afraid, I'll protect anyone who is in need." turning his head back and extends his arm to do something and then the chakra on his arm shoots out at Mizuki and grabs him.

"I won't let pricks and jerks hurt us ever again, your the closest thing to a brother to me now and I won't let anyone breack that!" as said he yanks his hand back towards him and pulls mizuki into a cloths line and says.

"Kane I...I never knew that we were that close. Lets take him out with," Naruto replies

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" they both shout.

'they're not just illusions, they're solid clones, they master a very advanced jutsu.' Iruka thought.

**OK look I made to where Kane isn't all powered and not whole without the other half of Sobaka and can use him without a tug-a-war with him since he has the yin half.**

**Kane's real chakra is red because of the blood fusion orochimaro did to him. And kept the Naruto/ Sasuke rivalry going on so that is the problem with Kane.**

**I'm skipping the test with kakashi and go to the wave episodes im thinking about making haku male or female tell me what your thoughts are about it and review and I will reply back.**

**ch 5. Waves of Water and Blood**

**thanks come again.**


	5. Waves of Water and Blood

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

Chapter 5 Waves of Water and Blood

* * *

As the 4 Members of team Kakashi finished their D-ranked mission done Naruto started to pout, "Come on can we please get a good mission, I actually want a challenge for once!"

"Naruto has a point Hokage Sarutobi." Kane says,(OK the way i have Kane dressed is head band as a belt, goggles like Obito's, A sword that looks like from the hilt a wolf head has the blade coming out of its mouth and the blade is detailed in lightning marks across it, black cargo pants, red under shirt and an open jacket like Naruto's only black)

"If we only do so much D-rank missions our rating will lower down and we will be very weak so give us a shot i promise I'll keep Bro safe as possible alright."

The old man then stares at the two and announces, "Very well we will allow you a C-ranked mission by guarding a bridge builder from the Wave and return safely back. Bring the costumer in now please."

When the door opened Tazuna walks in with half a bottle of saki and a bit of a slur came out of him like," I thought..hick..that I was getting top notch sinobi, but instead I get a bunch of kids and an annoying little squirt as guards."

Naruto as dense as ever goes," He he, ya which annoying little squirt?" as said a doted line checks their size and Naruto was the smallest.

That riled him up,"LET ME AT 'IM, LET ME AT 'IM I'LL KILL 'IM!"

"We don't kill costumers Naruto." Kakashi says holding the blond back.

"Why not," The swordsman of the group spoke," Let him get at the old man. Not like he'll live long anyway by the way he's acting around someone like me." as he is giving the old man the death stare.

"That's enough Kane! He is the one paying so you have to protect him no matter what happens. I know how you feel about him but forget it in this mission please." the Hokage demands at the clone.

"Fine ojji-san, for your sake nothing else. He smells to much like saki and boos, nothing more than an old drunk man." the white/crimson haired child said.

"Why you little brat I'll..." was all Tazuna said before Kane got behind him and had his wolf eyes on under the goggles and said softly," If I ever catch you raising your hand to me or my team I'll personally let the crooks kill you slowly and painfully."

(Konaha Gate)

They are all packed and are waiting on Kakashi-Sensei to be late as usual. on the left Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to notice her, while on the right Naruto and Kane are talking about Tazuna and about what their Bijuu are doing.

"So Kyuubi still giving you shit in chakra or what little bro?" he said as Sobaka was saying** "He's always like that, hell none of them do unless you gain their respect but me and sis are different. I gave you full access to my power because you are my host and I pay for being in one's body."**

Right when their Sensei gets there they head for the land of waves. Halfway there Kane smells something coming from a puddle of water on the side and takes a good sniff and realizes that someone was the puddle but waits for them to show themselves.

"Sensei." Kane says," did it rain last night by any chance or should there not be a puddle right there." he said with a wink to Kakashi.

As said the Demon Brothers came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi, shredding him to bits.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to attack as I reveled where you were all well," As he was saying that he was drawing his sword,"Time to kick this up a notch shall we!"

(let the bodies hit the floor playing)

After that was said he shouted,"Wolf Fang Slash!" as he swiped his sword a air blade came from it cutting one of them on the chest while knocking him back off his feet bleeding out.

"What the hell, who..who are you?" the one still standing said.

"I am Kane Uzumaki and you two are about to remember that, **IN THE AFTER LIFE!**" while he spoke he activated his 1 tailed cloak and shot his chakra at him grabbing his head and dragging him towards him with the mist nin still kicking.

"That's enough Kane. I think your going over board." Kakashi back from hiding.

"Uh, Sensei..." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Sakura, what is it you need?"

"Is Kane always like that, I don't remember him being so..." she couldn't put a good word for it but Kakashi could tell that she was scared.

"No Sakura he wasn't." Naruto answered for Kakashi. "It was the truth about himself that made him this way even I don't know all about him any more." he had a small tear lightly falling down his cheek.

* * *

They've gone a few miles later till they made camp with Kane by himself siting by a tree near the fire but kept himself some distance from the others until.

"Mind if I sit by you Kane, If not that's fine with me." The Uchiha asked

"Na it's cool, I don't care." said the clone until their stare broke by him looking away.

"W...want to talk about what your thinking right now?" Sasuke asked, this surprised Kane, because usually the teme would tell them how great the Uchiha are and how he is better then all of them.

"sigh, I was thinking about what Mizuki said to me when Naruto and I was against him. H...he said that I share the exact same DNA as you and Naruto when they tried to find out who I was related to and now I don't know and some of the times I don't want to."

"Well whether or not we are related, I hope we can get along better then last time."

"Sure I'd like that...Sasuke."

**And done well if you don't like it that's alright but if you did review and I'll explain right now.**

**The reason he could smell them was cause he had heightened senses from the Ten Tailed Yin Wolf with him teaching Kane how to use his chakra.**

**the Wolf Fang Slash was a wind style jutsu that's like gego's when he used his sword style attacks. Kane has mastered that jutsu so much that all he needs to say is Wolf Fang Slash.**

**And if your going to ring my but about the way i dressed him then its your opinion my character and idk what its all about say what you want. Ch 6 The Demon Vs The Wolf.**


	6. The Demon Vs The Wolf

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Should I give him Rasengan, Chidori, or both review to let me know.**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

Chapter 6 The Demon Vs The Wolf

* * *

The next day Squad 7 was heading to there destination when Naruto started acting weird.

"Bro what are you doing, we need to hurry up." The wolf kid stated.

"Over there," the blond muttered, "No, OVER THERE!" throwing a kunai knife towards a bush and tree.

"You Idiot, you scared the crap out of me!" The female of the group shouted.

Kane takes another look at where it hit, walked up to it and noticed it almost hit a white rabbit.

'Aren't those that shade during the winter, Sobaka?' he thought.

**'Yes that is right, Hm, so a substitution jutsu with the rabbit being at home and was prepared to switch when found. A good strategy but those with heightened sight like ours are easily able to detect something like this.' Sobaka answers back.**

A while later Kakashi yells out, "Everyone duck!" then Kane notices a giant sword fly pass all of them. It then lands in a tree with a man on it's hilt and the clone recognizes him from reading his bingo book that the Hokage let him study up on.

"Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist, S-ranked criminal, wanted for questioning for the kutaka assassination attempt on the Mizukage." as said the missing nin then looks eagerly at the little genin.

"Well looks like some of the students in Konaha actually read a bingo book now and then. What is your name kid?" the swordsman asks.

"My name is Kane Uzumaki and I'm the one that killed the Demon Brothers with my Wolf sword. Now I can actually test its full strength against you Zabuza Demon of the Bloody Mist!"

As he said that he was beginning to pull his sword out of its sheath when Kakashi stopped him by saying,"No Kane let me handle him just protect Tazuna. That is the mission, he is way over your league when it cames to skill."

(time skip when Sasuke Naruto and Kane vs Zabuza)

"Sensei we'll save you. Here it comes Zabuza, Wolf Fang Slash!" Kane begins the assault with his sword swipe. But to Kane's surprise Zabuza jumps over it and then charges the sandy haired genin.

"Not bad, BUT STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he shouted while swiping with his massive sword. Luckily Kane was able to block the strike with a counter attack.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" shouts the Uchiha a whiles away.

"He he, you're all dead!" Zabuza dodges and goes after Sasuke this time. He then knocks the wind out of him and stomps on his chest.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screams at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, you want some to little missy?" he taunts and starts to swing his sword at her. Sakura closes her eyes for eminent death till by the time the sword should of hit her, she opens her eyes to find Kane standing in front of her with his sword blocking the blow.

"I won't allow anyone to harm the innocent ever if I have something to do about it." Sakura also realized that he was not only in cloak mode but his eyes were different. They were red with 2 dots in each eye.

"K...Kane w...what happened to your eyes, they're n...not the same as last time." when he heard this he then silently said, "I will protect those precious to me no mater what."

As said he then waved his hand towards the missing nin and the next thing people saw was that the demon Zabuza was knocked behind the real one.

"What are you a demon, a monster, answer me!" The demon himself said.

**"I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE INNOCENT, THE HOPE OF KONAHA, THE YIN OF ALL YANG. I'M KANE UZUMAKI OF THE TEN TAILED WOLF AND I'M THE LEAF'S VENGENCE!"** the cloaked child shouted in the cloak voice.

**Well the next ch will be the one where the bonds count and the love is strong.**

**If I made him to op let me know k thanks.**

**Ch 7 dude looks like a lady.**


	7. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

Chapter 7 Dude Looks Like a Lady

* * *

(Tazuna's Home)

Kane is looking out through the window thinking about what happened the last couple of days.

(mindscape)

**"It isn't your fault cub, you weren't prepared to fully control my power yet. It could not be helped." **the yin bijuu stated.

'I know but...but I just wish Sakura-chan didn't get hurt cause of me.' the clone replied.

(Flashback)

_"I won't let those precious die in front of me like I'm worthless!" the clone stated._

_"Then let us see which one of us is a demon and which is a monster kid!" Zabuza shouted, then noticed that the child slashed his sword but had enough time to dodge with a major cut in the shoulder to limit him with one working arm._

_Zabuza then countered with,"WATER STYLE:WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" but was ineffective when the kid looked up quickly to see a full moon, and grins._

_"Ha, your finished now, LUNAR STYLE: MOON LIGHT CANNON!"  
_

_As said he was then holding his sword and sheath as a bazooka, and a white blast came from it. What shocked every one was that the blast went strait through the dragon and hit the Demon directly, making him think._

_'How did he do that without any expense of chakra?'_

_Then Zabuza manages to get back up and charges the pink haired girl again taking her hostage._

_"What now Wolf, what will you do to save to pink haired bitch now!" he shouted with a grin._

_"rrrrrrrr." the wolf child muttered in some sort of pain._

_"What, nothing to say, are you finally scared for your life?" asked the missing nin. He then realized that the brat wasn't talking like normal._

_"Don't move Sakura-chan, I don't want to miss." Kane said with an evil grin on him. T__he next thing Sakura knows she has Kane's sword through the middle of her chest._

_"W...what the hell did you do?!" Naruto yells. For some reason Kane shakes his head and his eyes return to nomal red and the wolf cloak disappeared with the grin.  
_

_"Huh, wha...what happend all I remember is using my moon light cannon. What happened to Sakura-chan?" the teen spoke._

(Flashback end)

When Kane broke out of the memory he looks directly at the young konoichi beside him.

"(sigh) When will my torment end? I thought that the yin would be able to be controlled."

**"That is true but there is something about your heritage that bugs me." **the Wolf said inside of him.

'what do you mean Sobaka? What about my heritage?' the clone thought.

**"The person who made you is one that most ninja fear. He is known as Orochimaru, the snake sanin."**

'So your telling me that the Maddest of people created me, and you know this how.' Kane thought while walking out of the home to the forest.

**"Yes I looked deep in your genetic material **(NEEERRRRRDDDD)** and found traces of him in your system. Enough for there to be minor changes in your personality."**

As said while Kane wasn't paying attention someone snuck up on him and as Kane noticed this person and saw a beautiful lady picking herbs.

"Oh, Hello there. Um what are you doing here?" the strange lady asked the wondering wolf.

"Uh, I was going to train when..." he was cut off with the familiar smell of Zabuza's blood in the air. He traced it out to the lady and said,"I didn't know a woman like you would help a rouge like Zabuza."

As the words left his mouth the woman had a look of shock on her face and stated.

"I am helping him, because he is the only family i have and for the record I'm a guy." the other 'male' then looked serious and was ready to attack when Kane stated, "No your not, your saying that so I would go all out on you."

"How...did you...know that?" the female said in surprise.

"You smell to feminine to be a guy thanks to my enhanced senses that my curse slash gift gave me." the sandy kid stated. "Well I don't care that he is alive but" he paused, "If he comes after me and my team again I will not have fun with him like last time."

With that she disappeared with the herbs muttering,"I will let my master know that option, thank you."

**Done and done. Well if your wondering what Lunar Style is then pm me and ill tell you and for other q's you have for my story so far till next time.**

**Ch 8 The Ties of The Dead and The Loved.**


	8. Ties of The Loved and The Dead

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

**Sorry for late updates schools back and I am waiting until the next break well like my story and no burn.**

Chapter 8 The Ties of The Dead and The Loved.

* * *

The next couple of days for Kane haven't been all that bad except for the fact that he noticed his sensei not teaching them well enough.

"Kakashi sensei mind if I ask you something its important." the 'clone' stated.

"Hmm, What is it Kane?"

"One, why do I you teach us this because I've already learned how to walk in water? And two I'd like to learn the jutsu your so famed for."

"W...what jutsu are you talking about?" The white haired joning stuttered.

"You know what jutsu I'm talking about. The 'one thousand birds'." Kane said with a wink. This made the Jonin shutter at the fact that this kid could know about that jutsu.

"(sigh) Fine I'll teach it to you, but you will do as I say. I'm only teaching this to you because you have the sharingan and because you have the lightning chakra." Kakashi gives in.

"Sweet, thanks sensei!" the wh/crim haired student shouted joyfully.

(Skip to the end of training)

"Wow, I didn't know you could learn that fast even with the sharingan activated." the jonin stated in surprise.

"huff...huff...ya even I'm impressed with myself." The well deserved student stated.

"So what will you call it now that you have it?" Kakashi asked pulling out his make out paradise.

"I think I'll call it Lightning Edge. Sound good to you sensei?"the wolf child smirks

"Hmm, why call it that may I ask?"

"Heh," pause. "Because I learned from the one who created the Lightning blade, the edge of a blade is the one that does the most in an attack."

"Well that maybe true, but both the edge and the blade can't be used without a hilt." the jonin replied back. afterwards Kane looks confused staring at his right hand.

(on their way to the bridge)

"S...Sakura I'm," apology came late when the pink haired konoichi when she does a bitch slap towards him.

"Why in gods name did you do that! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" she yells with tears in her eyes.

"Look if you want to know the truth then come with me, alone, so i can tell you myself." he said getting his composer back. After that was said he grabbed her hand lightly and guided her to the back of a store.

"Look it may sound strange but, I'm not entirely human well not because of the ten tails." he pauses.

"What do you me not because of the ten tails?" Sakura asks.

"What I mean is that me, Naruto, and Sasuke are a lot in cowmen then you think. I'm a...a..." he stuttered.

"What are you talking about? Spit it, why are you like this?"

He then grabs both of her hands with a tear coming from the right side if his face,"It's because the man who made me put a part of himself into me, and I can't get it out." mild pause,"I'm a clone of both bro and the Uchiha, and I can't let them know or else I would be tested further and dissected."

"Ka...Kane I...I didn't realize that something like this could happen to a person. How can I believe you?" as said Kane lifted his shirt high enough to show his belly button, But there wasn't a belly button to show.

(later at the bridge)

"Haku take the emo looking kid and the brat that did this to me." Zabuza ordered.

When she takes a glans at the group she charges the two boys and started her assault onto them. She begins to hold Sasuke off but didn't realize Kane was Standing still staring and didn't know why for some reason.

'Why am I still fighting her' the w/crimson haired clone thought to himself,'I mean shes an enemy but the way I act around her is like the way with Ino-chan. Am...am I in...love?'

"Hey Kane why don't you help me take this chick out of commission?" the Uchiha spoke, not realizing that his teammate is not listening to him.

"Huh, y...yeah lets get this over with(I'm sorry Haku I am)." he muttered and mouthed out. "Lunar style: Lunar Drive." as said light came from the moon and covered his body like armor.

"What is that style again, what chakras does it take to get that kind of power, TELL ME?!" the Uchiha shouted.

"Don't order me, please Sasuke. This is my very own Kekegenki, only I and I alone have this power." he replies.

"So I guess I'm not the only lonely kekegenki user." Haku said in hidden joy.

After that was said Kane broke the nerve to charged like lightning and flipped over the masked nin, grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the bridge.

"I was hoping to have you as my mate haku-chan, but it seems that we weren't ment to be together."

**Now thats an ending wouldn't you all say.**

**Next ch 9 The Date(s)**


	9. The Date(s)

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but... I do own Kane so HA!**

**Thanks for your support by reading this. please review and read my naruto/ smallville crossover "Naruto The Smallville Ninja" and my new story "Z-Champions #1 The Reunion". enjoy**

**Sorry for late updates schools back and I am waiting until the next break well like my story and no burn.**

Chapter 9 The Date(s)

* * *

When Kane woke up he noticed that he was in his and Naruto's apartment back in the leaf.

"W...what happened I remember fighting Haku-chan and Zabuza at the Wave bridge. Now I'm in the leaf again, what the hell happened?"


	10. READ NOW

This is important many of you remember the SOPA or Stop Online Piracy Act is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I saw notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will be attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet, we stopped it before let's do it again come on readers lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

KaiDrago1 good luck im out.


End file.
